


From Here to There

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 09:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: From here to there, Ferdinand was a map of stars that trailed and wound around his body. Where they lead to Hubert was unsure, but he would take his time as he kissed each of those marks to find what treasure lies at the end.





	From Here to There

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the Hubert kisses all of Ferdinand’s freckles fic we all deserve got damb it. This is probably done a hella lot, but you know what??? You fumkin know what???????? He can kiss them all over again for all I care and then he can do it again. I just needed to get some more fluff out of my system as I continue to slave my way through kinktober, but the thirst still lingers so things get a little suggestive oof.

The map started at the face, dazzling and bright with each smile he flashed the world being framed by cascading locks of gold. Ferdinand was as expressive as he was beautiful, the later taking a lot longer for him to admit as their relationship moved pass the hatred and rivalry of their youth into something much more mature, much more intimate than what it once was. Over tea and coffee, both of them getting the other their favorite blends, sentiments were shared, and even though they both knew the risks of a relationship during a war they decided that maybe, just maybe, it would be alright to have another thing worth fighting for.

Hubert was horribly embarrassed as those words were said by him that made everything official, unable to believe that he, a terrifying murderer that made most tremble by his mere gaze, was hiding part of his blushing face behind a gloved hand as Ferdinand beamed at him, all too bright like a sun dusted in bronze. It made his blush worsen, but at least he wasn’t the only one red, even if it was easier to see on his pale skin in comparison to Ferdinand’s tanned tone.

From there they started to form a rhythm together when they had a rare moment’s peace, figuring out how to, to put it simply, be a true couple. They used to push and throw punches all the time back when they were mere students, yet a simple hand on his back made Ferdinand all too giddy. They didn’t move slow per say, but they could be seen asking for things most couples would know to just  _ do _ . Hand holding was asked timidly and the request for a hug barely got voiced the first time around, but as they always were, they grew together.

It was Hubert that kissed Ferdinand first. Together they were enjoying a night under the stars on the balcony after a successful battle earlier that day. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the with stars spotting along the canvas that was the sky. Ferdinand made a small, absent minded comment how calling Hubert  _ his moon _ would be a cute pet name and looked over to judge his response. Seeing him flush at the affection caused him to smile even brighter than the moon and Hubert moved on instinct. He reached out, gloved hands pushing golden waves behind his ears before he cupped his face. The smile faded into a wide eyed expression as Hubert leaned closer, moving to where it was pointless to keep watching anymore and their eyes fluttered closed. The first kiss was one to the bridge of his nose, pinning the exact starting point of a trail of freckles that connected the sprinklings of blemishes that covered his cheeks and the rest of his body. 

Only the starting point was swiftly changed as when Hubert pulled back he noted a small frown on Ferdinand’s face. He was quick to ask what was wrong, and after hearing the playful jest about how he missed, the real start of the trail was placed on Ferdinand’s lips. When they parted once more from their chaste peck, Hubert could see he was much more pleased with that start. The feeling was mutual. 

The trail moved down Ferdinand’s body some odd days later. Ferdinand suggested they go on a morning ride together and enjoy the early peace that was the waking world. From early on in the relationship Hubert had learned it was near impossible to say no to him and ended up agreeing. Together they got their mounts ready, Ferdinand talking away as he usually did. The cavalier enjoyed riding, very surprising, but now he was combining his favorite activity with his favorite person and he couldn't help but state his excitement. 

Both of their horses were saddled and ready for trail, but Ferdinand wasn’t ready quite yet. During the tacking his hair was loose, cascading down his back as it normally did, but he decided for the ride he wished to have it up. He pulled out a ribbon he had stored in his pocket, holding it in between his lips for the moment as he gathered his hair up at point on his head. He didn’t mind if it was straight or not as long as it was all pulled up and out of his face. When he finished, he turned back to Hubert, grabbing ahold of the bridle’s reins to lead the mare out of the stables.

“Ready, Hubie?” Another nickname he's picked up just like  _ my moon _ . It was not helping Hubert’s lessen the faint tinting of pink that dragged across his nose to his cheeks. Being that it was not an expression he expected to see on his lover in response to such a simple question, Ferdinand tilted his head to the side and pulled his brows together like a concerned puppy. “Are you alright?”

No point in lying, as flustering as the truth was. “I… have never seen your hair in such a style before.” Ferdinand’s hair was another part of him that he loved even though they haven’t gotten to the point of saying that little word just yet, but he never imagined just having it pulled up would make him flush like this.

“Oh!” He exclaimed, pleased that it wasn’t something that would postpone the ride he was looking forward to for days now. “Do you like it?” He turned in his spot, presenting the backside to show the off centered ponytail. “I could do much better with a brush and a mirror, but this is good enough for the hack.“ After finishing his explanation he looked over his shoulder at Hubert, seeing that he was now a little more red than he was beforehand. Ferdinand couldn’t help but smile, already able to tell what the answer would be to his previous question.

It took Hubert bedding to clear his throat to be able to speak or act. “It looks wonderful on you.” With a hand extended he stepped forward, reaching out to push the pulled up locks to rest over one of his shoulders. Hubert couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat as he stared down at the splattered lines of freckles that painted his neck. He leaned down, starting from the left side of his neck to give and each and every one of those little beauty marks the affection they deserve.

He only reached the second one until Ferdinand hunched his shoulders, letting out a giggle like laugh as the kisses started to tickle. Hubert stopped his kisses then to at least spare him for now since his horse wasn’t a fan of Ferdinand’s accidental tug on the reins, but he still moved one of his arms to wrap around the smaller man’s waist. He pulled him to his chest, replacing his kisses with a nuzzle to his nape. “Wear your hair up like this more often.”

Ferdinand was able to catch his voice, the nuzzling less ticklish than the kisses. “I suppose I could, but I would have to think about it.”

Hubert thought the best way to convince him would be to finish where he left off by pressing kisses against the freckles he couldn’t before. His own horse still hitched he was able to use both arms to hold Ferdinand against him. He was back to laughing once more, accidentally letting go of the reins to try to weakly pull Hubert’s arms off of him. After all the freckles were kissed Hubert gave a satisfied hum and he would have preferred to hold the cavalier close to him for a little longer, but Ferdinand found his strength when he noticed his horse had walked away to start eating at a bale of hay. Hubert did nothing to help nor hide the fond smile on his face as he listened to Ferdinand chide the mare for eating with a bit in her mouth as he picked up the reins from the floor. 

As their relationship progressed, the more comfortable they became with each other, allowing each other in more and seeing what most would not be able to. When they got more intimate, they took things awfully slow. Ferdinand had never been with a man much less anyone before and Hubert never had anything this serious. He could tell Ferdinand wanted to be the shining ray of confidence and poise that he usually was, but neither could ignore how his fingers shook once he started to unbutton his shirt from where he sat astride Hubert’s lap. When he pulled the labels apart to reveal his chest, Hubert struggled to read where the map would lead him next.

There were too many trails to follow, too many clusters of freckles that lead from one patch to another. His tongue trailed across his bottom lip, mint gaze dancing from one splattering of beauty that he found all too alluring to another. All would get their fair amount of attention he was sure of it, but which spot was begging to be kissed first as each freckle rightfully deserved was proving to be a challenge.

“Must you stare so intently?” Ferdinand asked, trying to remain defiant and not affected by the piercing gaze by asking his question in a huff. He wouldn’t mind the staring, would revel in the attention actually, if Hubert would do more than stare and keep his hands still at the hem of his pants.

From here to there, Ferdinand was a map of stars that trailed and wound around his body. Where they lead to Hubert was unsure, but he would take his time as he kissed each of those marks to find what treasure lies at the end. One scared and magic stained hand was brought up, moving for his thumb to follow the left side of his collarbone as he pushed some hair over his shoulder. Finally he found the words that properly expressed how he felt about the painted canvas that was before him. “Your body is a work of art.”

“And I suppose you wish to be an artist?” That was the last thing he expected to be said, but it was a description he would not be opposed to. 

“If I may?” Hubert asked, finally looking up to make eye contact, the hand on his neck moving up for his thumb to gently pet his cheek. Ferdinand leaned into the touch, still wondering where such a saying even came from. 

“When did you become such a romantic?” 

“When is our anniversary again, my sunlight?”

“Hey! You should remember something that important.” Even as a small jest he shouldn’t forget when they became official. It was an important day to him. Hubert was back to looking at a spot on his shoulder, missing the frown his lover was wearing. There would be his next destination.

“My apologizes.” It came out in a low hum as he pressed forward, placing his lips on top of a freckled shoulder for a kiss. Ferdinand still had more to say, but he decided to keep it to himself for now as Hubert dragged his teeth in a faint nip against his skin. Afterwards he would have to remember to test him on that anniversary date. 

Hubert ended up leaving a mark on his shoulder, a reminder that that was his starting point in the vast valleys and ridges that was Ferdinand’s toned upper body. He trailed down, lips gliding over to his collarbone once more to a collection of blemishes residing there. He wasn’t sure how many exact freckles rested there, was not about to pull away so he could count, but he continued to pepper and lick the defined bone across his tanned skin. Once more he punctuated that this spot on the map was well traveled with a taste of teeth to leave a bite of red. 

Ferdinand moved one of his hands to his lover’s shoulder, the other threading through short, black hair behind his head to hold him close. This slow, languid attention to his body was making it to where he was breathing a little harder, his chest pushed up closer towards Hubert’s mouth to continue adorning him in affection. 

Hubert did have to pull away after a moment, their current position making it harder and a pain on his back to crain his head lower. He moved his arms around Ferdinand’s torso, adjusting their positions to where they were laying on his bed. He did pull away to let the cavalier adjusted himself once he was in the new position, but after he got the nod to continue Hubert was back on his body to kiss at another patch of marks that had to wait for the position change. 

His hands started to move, one trailing light touches up his side while the other searched for Ferdinand’s own hand. The cavalier saw what he was trying to do, reaching out to intertwine their fingers together to lay by his head. It laid flat on the pillows, Hubert’s thumb rubbing a soft stroke against his knuckles as he continued on. He trailed his lips down, the next destination the map leading to being defined chest muscles. With a parting squeeze to his hand he pulled it away, needing to use both to cup his chest in his palms. He kissed the valley of beauty marks between his breasts, leaving a few more and ending with a bite as he heard the response Ferdinand made from being lavished in such a spot. 

With his hand free once more Ferdinand moved to cover his mouth, his soft mewls being too much for his own ears at such little, simple actions. He wasn’t sure when he closed his eyes, but he opened them once more when he felt him move lower. Hubert had shifted to his navel, peppering kisses in a pattern he wasn't aware was the dark mage going from biggest patch of freckles to smallest. His hands moved to shift to the small of his back, holding him closer as he marked where he has been. He finished his exploration with a kiss right in his navel, dipping a little lower. 

He got to the hem of Ferdinand’s pants when he looked up to see how he was doing, noticing not the face of pleasure he expected but one of anxiety and nerves. He decided to stop his travels. “Are you faring well, my beloved?” Hubert asked, a small tilt of his head. 

Ferdinand immediately pulled his hands away from his face. “O-Of course I am! Why would you think otherwise?” It sounded forcefully confident, not convincing in the slightest. 

At that moment Hubert decided it was best to back track the trail he followed to get to where he stopped. After all, he might have missed something in his hasty search down. His placed his hand on Ferdinand’s stomach, touch light as he moved it to his shoulder that didn't receive the earlier bite. He held a gentle grasp under his forearm, giving special attention to the freckles that decorated the appendage in the form of loving kisses that made their way to his hand. There he took a tender hold of his fingers, bending them to where he could press his lips to more defined knuckles speckled in blemishes. He spoke when he pulled back. “I think it would be in our best interests to simply sleep tonight.”

“I-” Ferdinand’s face scrunched up, trying to battle his pride in a way Hubert wasn't sure what side he was on. He let him have his battle, finding more interest in pressing another kiss to his knuckles which ended up being what made him speak. “I… think that would be best too.”

Hubert gave a small hum and a smile as he let go of his hand, moving down right next to him for a more innocent position. It didn't take long for Ferdinand to turn to rest on his side as well, moving closer to be held in a cuddle. 

“Sorry… it is not like me to let nerves take over like that.” The attention towards his body in ways he wasn't used to, it was too much to take in all in one go. 

“There is nothing to apologize for, my love.”

The got comfortable around each other, not bothering to change into proper night attire or to redress in their shirts as Ferdinand settled against his chest. He still felt way too overdressed in the sense that he was marked up in hickeys while Hubert’s dull, pale skin remained unaffected by him. He’ll have to change that for when they revisit this step again. “Next time I will be more… mentally prepared.”

Knowing that  _ that  _ tone of voice was the true confidence that was normally inside Ferdinand, his response of agreement was a kiss to the freckles on his forehead. 

A few weeks later they did find the time to revisit this intimate stage in their relationship, Ferdinand being in a much more prepared mindset for such a moment. He was doing better this time, not trying to hide his face or his noises as Hubert found a new trail of freckles to follow down to his trousers, this time following the trail on his back before turning him around. Ferdinand, however, was not prepared for how enthusiastic Hubert was when he found a mass of freckles resting on the inner part of his muscular thighs. He marked them as he pleased, now knowing that this was not the treasure trail the freckles were leading him to, but the place to dig and bite in order to open unearth the chest that was hearing the beautiful cries of his name on Ferdinand’s tongue.

He would make sure that when he followed this map once more to pay special attention to this place that he found one of many keys. 


End file.
